A Samchel Story
by ZoeyGleek
Summary: This is just the beguing of many stories.


Chapter 1: Summer Nights.

Rachel POV

As Finn went to Rome to visit some family members and my dads went on a trip to South America, I decided to expend the summer with friends at the beach. The problem was that Mercedes went to a cruise with her family, Tina and Mike went to an oriental camp, Artie was sick, Puck went to a camp for bad boys, Lauren is not my friend, Quinn went with Santana and Brittanny to a beauty girl contest. The only one I did not call apart from Lauren is Sam.

He never told me his cellphone or phone number so I had to go personaly to invite him to spend some time as friends.

When I knock the door he opened.

"Hello Rachel, I wasn't waiting for you. Would you like to pass?" He said.

"Yes thanks, where is your family?" I asked

"My dad went to apply for a job. My little sister and brother went to my grandmother house in Miami." He told me.

" And your mom?" I asked.

"She is with a terapist because she started to be bipolar for all the pain that this family suffered." He said with his face down.

"I am sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay, it isn't your fault." He said.

"Well, I came here to invite you to be with me in the beach. Just as friends, obviosly, because I am dating Finn and Mercedes told me you were dating her. So what do say?" I invited.

"Alright, you conviced me. Let me prepare myself." He said smiling.

"Ok" I said

"As you wait here you can see some videos I recorded at glee club, hiding some cameras" He suggested me.

When I watch that I saw me singing many times so wonderful. I only saw Sam sing with me one time and we only sang a little part together he sang most of the song with Quinn and Finn. I put pause in the part I was huging his brother next to he huging his sister. I think that he is somehow lucky because he isn't an only child as me. I put play and I realized a pair of tears were on my chiks.

"I am ready" Sam said. He looked and huged me. I wanted to raise my lips and kiss him but I didn't. Mercedes is my friend and Finn is my boyfriend.

"Are you okey?" He asked.

"Yes, I just love this song. Shall we go?" I said.

" Let's go." He said opening the door.

When we arrived to the beach, we went to the sea. It seems perfect but the problem there was some crazy people. What I mean with that is that they made me faint. The last thing I remembered of that moment is that water was on my eyes. When I recovered I was in the shore with Sam infront of me. He seems happy went he saw I recoved. I couldn't resist so I kissed him and he kissed me back. Then it started to rain. I invited him to spend the night at home and as he was alone he acepted.

"I am sorry" I said

"Why sorry?" he asked

"For the kiss. I shouldn't have do it. I mean you are with Mercedes and I am with Finn" I explained.

"Well, I am sorry too" he said.

"Why?" I asked, he didn't do anything wrong. He seems to be about to answer when he kissed me.

"For that" he answered.

"Let's pretend that it didn't happened." I suggested.

"Okay, but I just wanna know. Why did you kiss me the first time?" He asked.

"I don't know, I think it may be that the scene I mean the moment was so emotive that I just gave the scene an ending." I said.

" Well, before you ask I kissed you because I... I wanna to be at the same level like if you kiss me, I kiss you. To be hand by hand." He said.

" Oh, well but when I kissed you, why did you kiss me back?" I asked.

He was about to answer when my cellphone rang. It was Finn.

"I think you should answer." He said

"He can wait." I told him.

"I insist you to answer" He said

"I call him later" I insisted.

"He will worry" He said.

" Okay."

_Telephone call._

"_Hello?" I said._

" _How is my girl?" Finn asked._

"_Well, I am fine. How are you?" I asked._

"_The only person missing to make this place perfect is you. I miss you" he said._

"_Well me too." I said._

"_I have to go but always remember that I love you." He said._

"_Me too, bye"I said._

"_Bye beautyful." He said._

"So, Tell me why?" I asked.

Mercedes started calling Sam.

"I have to answer" he said.

"She can wait." I told him.

"I need to answer." He said.

" You can call her later." I said.

"She will worry." He said.

How does he always wins me in the same discution?

I waited four minutes while Sam talks to Mercedes. He cut the call.

"Well, how is she?" I asked.

"Fine, she found a new guy that she like. So she break up with me to don't be cheating on me." He said.

" I am sorry." I said hugging him.

"Is not your fault." He said.

"Well, and can you tell me why you kissed me back when I kissed you please?" I begged.

" Alright, the reason why I kissed you back ... I am not sure, I think that I followed your scene." He answered.

"So from now on we can act like nothing happended, do you agree?" I asked him.

"Well... yeah. If that is what you want..." He said.

"Okay, do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"What movie?" He asked.

"Maybe grease, high school musical, sharpay big adventure..." I suggested.

"Grease is fine." He said sitting at the sofa.

"All right" I said puting play to the movie.

I saw him watching to me at some parts of the movie. Our eyes crashed, and we were very near each other. Everytime time we were closer and I think that we kissed once again at the same time. But I saw Finn's angry face behind Sam. But I dreamed that last kissed. I had got sleep after they sang Summer nights.

I woke up and Sam wasn't next to me.

"Sam!" I shouted scared.

"What happended?" he asked me really worried.

"Nothing just a nightmare." I said.

"I prepared breakfast." He said.

I woke up and saw the most healthy breakfast I had ever seen. Everything seems so light.

"Oh Sam, you shouldn't have to work so hard." I congratulated.

"It is okay, thanks for your invitation Rachel. If it wasn't for you I would be alone at home." He said.

"Oh no, thanks you for comming." I said.

"In that case, your welcome." He answered.

"When did I get sleep?"I asked.

"After they sang Summer Nights."he answered.

"Do you wanna sing it? I have a karaoke Game. " I offered.

" I would be honor." He said like a gentleman.

After we sang it we, eat a little thing of everything and went to the cinema.

I let Sam to chose the movie I mean Grease is something he said to don't keep me talking I think. So I chose the theme and he the movie. We watch a horror movie with a weird name.

At the exit we found the people that sunk me like the titanic. Sam stared at them.

"Oh, you, we are sorry for what happened yesterday. We promise not to do it to nobody else. We were playing." A guy said.

"It's okay." I said.

"Luckily you were with your boyfriend he really fighted and worried for you. He made us realise that what we did it was wrong. So sorry." The guy apologized again for all his group.

"I am not his..." I started to say when Sam interrupted and said. "Good job guys now go I wannabe alone with her."

"Okay cutie couple, good luck." The guy said going with group.

"You are a beautyful couple and take care of him as he take care of you." A lady on the group told me.

"Yeah, thanks."Sam said.

When all the guys went away, and I asked him why he has lied telling that group of guys.

"I don't know, I just wanted to protect you of them. I know what kind of guys they are, and they almost kill you" he answered.

"But they apologize" I said.

"Yeah they did that because I told them."he said.

"Why did you worry so much for me?" I asked.

"Because you are my friend." He told me

"Common that is too much at least you would have let them go away and save me calling a doctor." I complained.

"Well, you are right, I think I love you." He confessed.

"Me too, but the problem is Finn. I can't cheat on him again, if I wanna break up I have to do it in a friendly way. Then wait until he forget about me and I will be yours." I said.

"I will wait until you are ready." He said.

I hugged him really closer, and he touch softly my cheeks.

"Rachel Berry, you are my star."he said.

"Well, you are what make me shine."I said.

We smiled at each other when I saw her.

"Hey guys, what a big surprise to meet you two here." Lauren said sorprise.

"Well Lauren, How are your holidays going?" I asked.

"Good, and I found a big surprise when I went out of the movie."she said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You two hugging really close."she answered.

"Well... This is really unconfortable." I said.

"Have you break up with Mercedes?" she asked

"How do you know I was daiting her?" he asked.

"All the glee club knows that Kurt told everyone. So, do you?" She answered

"Well yes, she love someone else in the cruise." He answered.

"What about you cheater, I mean Rachel, did Finn break up with you?" she asked.

"No, he didn't. But Sam and I are just friends." I said.

"Really? I am sorry to inform you that my phone photos don't agree with that." She said.

"Common Lauren, we are just friends, why are you so cruel to Rachel?" he asked.

"No, what I found is a really close hug. A hug that only a boyfriend would give to a girl he love."she said.

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked.

"For what?"she asked.

"To delete that photos" I explained.

"Me? Nothing just the truth." She answered.

"I love Rachel, but she was telling me that she isn't available. So she hugged me to calm the pain in my heart." Sam said.

"Good answered, so yep I won't tell nobody your love if, you explain me why I saw you kissing at the beach." She said.

"Well, it was an interpretation of a scene from Grease, because he saved my life." I started and then telling them what the group of guys did to me.

"All right, I have to go to visit Puck. He is comming back today." She said.

"Well, it was nice to meet you again." I said being friendly.

"And please, don't tell anyone about this." Sam said.

"Sure guys. See my photos are deleted." She said showing us all the photos being delete from the album, The rest of the photos were of herself.

"Thanks Lauren, we own you one." Sam said.

"Ok. Bye." She told us going away.

Chapter 2: Bleeding in Love

"Now we are alone." Sam said.

He have a mesage in his phone.

It was his dad telling him that he got the job and needed to go away. He asked Sam to search for his brother, Stanley, and his sister, Sarah. But when his parents they needed to stay in another place. They couldn't pay the rent anymore, so I invited Sam, Stanley and Sarah to stay at home.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Yes, I have to call my dads but when they get in know with the situation they will accept, I am sure." I told him.

Suddenly, I have started to have a phone call from one of my dads.

_Phone call_

"_Hello Rachel, How are you at home?"he asked._

"_Fine, I would like your permission to invite Sam and his little brothers to stay at home because..." I started and told him all the situation._

"_Yes but one condition, promise to behave and help your friend Sam to take care of his little brothers." He told me._

"_Yes, I promise, thanks dad." I thanked._

"_Alright then, We love you. " He said._

"_Me too,and I miss you." I said._

"_We too. Bye, Bye." I heard my two dads said in chour._

"_Bye" I said._

"What did your dads told you?"he asked.

"Well Sam they... accepted." I said.

"Tomorrow Sarah and Stanley will be back. So we house to go to home to take the things missing that belong to my family. Would you like to help me?" he asked shily.

"Sure, lets go to your car." I said taking him to the car.

"Thanks very much Rach, I mean, you did a lot for me." He said.

"Yes, but remember that you saved my life, and I am really gratefull for that." I answered.

We fastly entered to the house and took everything that belong to them. Then we went home and show him the guest room. He moved his things and prepare space for his brother and another space for his sister. I really have that room for pillamas parties, I had invited Mercedes and Tina to sleep there. So in that room there are three beds.

"I will prepare dinner" Sam offered.

"Why? I can do that." I said

"You did a lot for me." He said.

"Mmm... What about if we cook together?" I suggested.

"Okay, I will teach you my secret recipy for a delicious soup." He said

"Lets cook" I said  
>While we cook, we sang If we ever meet again. Suddenly, I accidentally cut skin from my finger, so I was bleeding.<p>

"Whoa, take a sit or wash that finger because you will infect. I told you that I have to cook." He said.

I desisfected and put a band at the finger. Then I sit down and sing bleeing in love from Leona Lewis.

"The soup is ready." Sam said when I finished the song.

I smiled and ate the best soup I have ever eaten.

Then we both went to sleep. I dream Sam singing to me Baby by Justin Biber. He already sang it for Quinn but the diference was that I dreamed that I was in my room and he appears with his guitar singing it to me. I think that song express all we are felling for each other.

I woke up at six thirty of the mornig and prepared Sam and me a delicious breakfast. I baked a cake so while it was in the oven I went to check how he was sleeping. He looked like a fairytale prince, I pulled my face close to his. I love his big lips, it makes me wanna kiss him. So I kissed him without pressing to don't wake up from his dream. Then I left the room quitely.

I came back to the kitchen and the cake was almost ready. Suddenly Sam came with me.

"Good Mornig." I said.

"Good Mornig." He said.

"Do you sleep well in your new room?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was great dreams. One of them was like I was living it." He said.

"What was that dream?" I asked.

"You can think is silly, but I will tell you anyway. I dreamed that I sang baby to you in your room with my guitar. Then after I saw how Finn broke up with you, we kissed really soft and that part was really real I felt that I was kissing you." He said.

"How curious, I mean, I dream that you appear in my room singing to me baby and then I woke up." I said.

Chapter 3: Airplanes

After we had a long chating after a good breakfast with cake. We went to search Sarah and Stanley from the airport singing Airplanes. The kids come to Ohio alone because they only get two tickets. Luckily they arrived fine.

When they came home the kids went to sleep. I saw how Sam told a story to them to have nice dreams. They he started to sing Our Last summer from Mama Mia and he invited to join in the song singing Amanda Seyfried.

"You did it brilliant." He said.

"Me? I had never thought I would say this but you were better than me." I told him

"You are adorable." He told me getting close.

I moved myself back and started. "We can't, I mean Finn.." I told him

"Finn is not here." He said talking me closer.

Suddenly I have a cellphone call.

"I think I should answer." I told him.

"I won't stop you." He said.

_Phone call_

"_Hello Rachel, is Kurt." He said._

"_Hi, what happend?" I asked._

"_We are arriving, and I know Finn would love to see you at the airport." He said._

_I get shocked for a minute, I love Sam but I did not plan how to tell him I wanted to break up being friends._

"_Yeah, I will go there right now." I said, but as soon as I said that I regreted but it was too late._

"_Fine, he will be anxious." He said._

"_Bon voyage."I said._

"_Thanks. See Ya." He said._

"Who was and where you will go?" Sam said as soon as I cutted the phone.

"It was Kurt, wanting me to wait for Finn to arrive at the airport. So, can you stay here quietly with the kids?" I asked.

"I will try" He said.

I wasn't conviced in the way he said that. But I run to my car anyway.

At the airport I saw Finn runnig to me and kissed me. I didn't fell nothing for him anymore.

"Do you want to have a lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Finn go to eat at Rachel home, I will put your things in order." Kurt said.

"Are you sure bro?" He asked

"Yeah, Blaine is at home and will help me." Kurt answered.

"Let's go to your house." He said.

When we arrived, we heard a noise from the guest room (Sam's family room).

"What was that?" Finn asked.

"What? I didn't heard anything." I lied.

"Can I go to the toilet?" he asked.

"Yeah, let me take you." I said.

"It is okay Rach, I came a thousand times here." He said.

"Well, you got me, the truth is that I was cleanning upstairs when Kurt called so it is a big disorder in some rooms."I said.

"You are lying." He said.

"Me?"I asked.

"Yes, you never have the house in disorder." He said.

"Well yeah, I was just proving you if you know that. And it seems you do. So got to the toilet, but the one that is downstairs."I said.

"All right..." He said going.

I ran upstairs and found Sam practically naked because he had just finished his shower.

"Why did you brought him here?" Sam asked.

"To have lunch, he will go as soon as I can." I said.

"Okay, but if I notice that you are reacting, I will kick him out and break your relationship too." He told me.

"As you want, but please try to be patient." I begged.

"Just because I love you." He said.

I smiled and ran downstairs to the the kitchen. I saw that Sam had prepared pasta.

"Hey Rach, what are you cooking?" Finn asked.

"Pizza, and it is ready. Come here to eat."I answered.

"Okay." He said.

"Oh dude this is delicious!" he said

"I know, is a new recipy that a friend taught me" I said.

"Well, do I know your friend?" he asked.

"Maybe you saw him in the football team." I said.

Finn has a messeage text and read it fastly.

"I am sorry Rach I have to go."Finn apologized going out.

"What happend?" I asked.

"It is Puck, he wants me to visit him now." He said.

"Okay, go." I said.

He said goodbye and I kissed him in his cheek.

Chapter 4: We'll be a Dream

I waited for him to drive away to call Sam.

The kids were playing to a memotest.

"I was waiting for you."Sam said.

"I know, Puck save you this time."I told him.

"You should breakup with Finn soon." He remembered me.

"I Know,but I don't know how to do that" I said.

"If you love me, you should show that to me."he told me.

"How? What do you want from me?" I said almost crying.

"Cut with Finn. But baby don't cry I can help you with that if you want so." He answered

"Thanks, but I think I should do that alone. Give me time, I think that I will cut with him the second week of class." I calculated.

"Okay, I will be here." He said smiling.

"Sammy can you sing to me?" Sarah asked.

"Sure, what song?" he asked.

"We'll be a dream by We The Kings Feat Demi Lovato, with Rachel please" she answered.

"Sure" I said.

Sam took his guitar and started to sing.

We sang it and it sounded wonderfull.

Stanley came to see the perfomance. At the end the kids started to clap.

"Thanks guys, you were exellent." She thanked.

"Anytime you wanted." I said.

"Rachel you are the best." Stanley said.

"Thanks Stanley, but I know you and your sister will be better." I said.

I took the kids to watch my Disney movies. So Sam and I can be alone or a moment.

Chapter 5: You belong with me

"Sam, can we talk?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, I only wanna be with you." I said.

"Would you like to go out?" he invated.

"As a date?" I asked.

"If you want so." He answered.

"Sure, but if we meet anyone from the school we are just friends." I said.

"Sure." He said.

We told the kids to call to Sam's mobile phone if they have any trouble.

At the date we went to breadstiks. On Fridays there are duets competitions and if you win your order if free for you and your companion.

"Do we inscribe?" he asked.

"Let's do it!" I exclameted.

"What song?" he asked.

"I don't know, what are your options?" I asked.

"You belong with me from Taylor Swift." He suggested.

"That is not a duet." I said.

"We will do our own version" he said.

"Good idea." I answered.

We were the first one to sing,

_Our version:_

_Sam: You are on the phone with your boyfriend he is upset_

_He is going off about something that you said _

_Cause he doesn't get your human like I do._

_Me: I'm in the room with the typicall Tuesday night_

_Listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do._

_Sam: He wear short shirts_

_I wear T-shirts_

_Me: She is Cheer Captain_

_And I am on the bleuters_

_Both: Dreaming about the day when you wake up to find_

_What are looking for? It been here the hole time._

_If you could see that I am the one who understand you_

_Being here all alone so why can you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Me: Walking in the street with you and your won old jeans_

_I can not think in this how is up to be_

_... Thinking to myself and isn't this easy  
>Sam: And you got a smile like collapse this hole town<em>

_I haven't seen it in a while since he brought you down_

_Me: You said you find out, you know your better than that._

_Sam: What you are doing with a guy like that?_

_Me: She wears high hells, I wear snickers_

_She is Cheer Captain_

_And I am on the bleuters_

_Both: Dreaming about the day when you wake up to find_

_What are looking for? It been here the hole time._

_If you could see that I am the one who understand you_

_Being here all alone so why can you see_

_You belong with me_

_Sam: Standing by your way at your back_

_All this time his good and know _

_Baby..._

_Both: You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Me: Oh, I remember you driving in my house _

_In the middle of the night_

_Sam: I am the one that makes you laught_

_Even when you are about to cry._

_I know your favorites songs._

_Me: And we talk about your jeans_

_Both: Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know where is the me_

_Sam: Can't you see that I am the one who understand you?_

_Me: Being here all alone so why can't you see? You belong with me..._

_Sam: Standing by your way at your back door_

_All this time his good and know _

_Baby..._

_Both: You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Me: You belong with me_

_Sam: Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me_

_Both: You belong with me_

_End of the song._

We saw others contestants but I think we were the best.

"We were awsome" Sam wishpeared to me.

"It was because of your idea." I explained.

"And our voices, specially yours" he said.

After the last constestants we ordered a pair of coffes, and some cookies.

"The winners are Rachel Berry and Sam Evans." A guy said on the stage.

Everybody started to clap. We stand up and went to the stage.

"So here they are, about to sing two songs more for us" The guy said.

"What song?" Sam asked.

"I wanna know you by Miley Cyrus and David Archuleta and Bop to the Top by Ryan and Sharpay Evans" I said.

After we sang with got the coffes and the cookies free. The cookies were delicious and after we finnshed eating and drinking. We kissed and ...

To be continue...

Read the following story soon...

Check on my youtube channel the new Trailer.


End file.
